As is known in the art, storage systems, such as cloud storage systems, contain a relatively large number of hardware devices and components and software applications, modules, and components. With many different infrastructure devices in the cloud storage system, it can be challenging to deal with constantly changing syntax for the commands and APIs (application programming interfaces) of individual devices. This can be especially true when the storage or SAN (storage area network) administrator wants to run the command over a CLI (command line interface) for debugging or troubleshooting a particular infrastructure device, such as a SAN switch or a storage array. Also, using the various element management systems with their own unique user interfaces is virtually impossible as it requires one to keep up with the ever changing cloud vendor providers. This creates ‘personnel’ silos of tribal knowledge in the cloud management organizations since SAN and Storage administrators typically manually log in to the CLIs or element managers of individual infrastructure components, attempt to remember the exact command syntax, and then run the commands to debug component issues.